Gree's Big Christmas Adventure
Gree's Big Christmas Adventure is a Christmas movie by RetroGameFan9000. Summary Maninth, Villain Non-Fanon characters, Villain Users and their fanmade Characters had stole Christmas presents and kidnapped Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus and Elves. Gree, Hero Non-Fanon characters, Hero Users and their fanmade Characters must find Christmas presents, Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, Elves and saved Christmas before too late! Plot The Movie begins in Gree's house on New Year Eve, Gree is about to tell the story about what happened on Christmas. The Story begins in Equestria, Twilight Sparkle (The Princess of Friendship) declaring that the holiday show will begin in twenty minutes. Users and Characters Gree Heroes *Gree - the main protagonist. Villains *Maninth - the main antagonist. Idea Wiki Heroes *Cillian Darcy - Secondary Protagonist. *Kino Darcy - Cillian's younger twin sister. *Deathic Darcy - Cillian and Kino's little sister. Villains *Mr. Virus - Secondary Antagonist. GoAnimate Heroes *Eric Nagler (GoAnimate's original form) *Brian Sharp (GoAnimate's original form) *Victor *PC Guy *Tigrus879 *Karael *Sophie the Otter *Stickguy *Stickgirl *Joyce *Jane *Alan Cook (GoAnimate's original form) *Catherine Cook (GoAnimate's original form) *Santed Stickguy *Fat Stickguy *Fat Stickgirl *Strong Stickguy Villains *Mr. Keebler *Rentro *Warren Cook YouTube Heroes *CaybyJ *Master Tigrus (formerly Tigrus879) *SuperFrank225 *AnimationEpic *TheTGrodz Villains *Warren Cook Others Heroes *OJ *Pickle *Paper *Soap *Salt & Pepper *Marshmallow *MePhone4 *MePhone4S *MePhone6 *Geo Guy *Geo Girl *Little Guy *Little Girl *Dr. PBS *Green Bob *Dr. Beanson *Geo Jones *Reo Jones *Starfly Bruce the Talking Snooze Cruiser *Ella and the Star Girls *Olingual Olinguito *Orlando Olinguito *Vito Olinguito *Orquidea Olinguito *Olivia Olinguito *Talia Toucan *Calia Toucan *Scarlett the Fox (The Spy Fox) *Dudley the Mole (The Spy Fox) *Twirly the Long Tailed Squirrel (The Spy Fox) *Benji the Blue Jay (The Spy Fox) *Sunny the Canary (The Spy Fox) *Antonio the Coyote (The Spy Fox) *Jim & Joe (Lemurboy12; PowerPoint) *Annabelle Sullivan *Kyle Sullivan *Veliena Jackson (New Adventures in Littlest Pet Shop) Villains *Taco *MePhone5 *Gree Guy *Santed Sailor *Beanson *Ovidio Olinguito *Ondine Olinguito *Iggy Iguana *Poppy Iguana *Lord Vulture and his Minions (The Spy Fox) Non-Fanon Heroes *Santa Claus (Kris Kringle) *Mrs. Claus *Frosty the Snowman *Crystal the Snowman *Chilly and Milly *Bernard D. Elf *Buddy Hobbs *Walter Hobbs *Emily Hobbs *Michael Hobbs *Jovie *Dasher the Reindeer *Dancer the Reindeer *Prancer the Reindeer *Vixen the Reindeer *Comet the Reindeer *Cupid the Reindeer *Donner the Reindeer *Blitzen the Reindeer *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Clarice the Reindeer *Jack Frost *Leon Redbone (human form) *Leon Redbone (snowman form) *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Pinkie Pie *Fluttershy *Rarity *Rainbow Dash *Spike *Coraline Jones *Charlie Jones *Mel Jones *Katie Cadet (Katherine Cadell) *AJ the Super Spinner *IO the Alien Dog *Klanker the Robot *Sailor Moon (Usagi Tsukino) *Sailor Mini-Moon (Rini Tsukino) *Sailor Venus (Minako Aino) *Tuxedo Mask *Clay the MudWing *Tsunami the SeaWing *Queen Glory the RainWing *Starflight the NightWing *Sunny the SandWing *Moonwatcher the NightWing *Winter the IceWing *Peril the SkyWing *Peanut Otter *Jelly Otter *Baby Butter Otter *Doraemon *Cap'n O. G. Readmore *Inspector Gadget Villains *Freddy Fazbear (During film hours) *Chica the Chicken *Bonnie the Bunny *Foxy The Pirate Fox *Vexar (Victor Wexlar) *Queen Beryl *Jadeite *Winterbolt *Pinkamena Diane Pie (Cupcakes) *Rainbow Factory Dash (Rainbow Factory) Live Action Non Fanon Heroes * Clara Oswald/Clara Oswin Oswald/Oswin Oswald * Lindsey James * Emily James * Bolton Smiley * Danny Pink Villains *Daleks *Cyberman *Weeping Angels *Max Tyler Cameos *Gree Yoshi *Big Bird *Jakelsm *Magic-Mario *Goomie (Lemurboy12; PowerPoint) *Lemurboy (Lemurboy12; PowerPoint) *Lory (Lemurboy12; PowerPoint) *Goomete (Lemurboy12; PowerPoint) *Jimmydawg (Lemurboy12; PowerPoint) *TylerMcBride (Lemurboy12; PowerPoint) *Idiot (Lemurboy12; PowerPoint) *Fleskhjerta (Lemurboy12; PowerPoint) * Cillian's Shocking Incarnation (Cameo at the End) * Ethan M. Nelson (RetroGameFan9000; Cameo at during film hours) Transcript to see the transcript, click here Quotes The Mane 6 saw Cillian Darcy. *Rainbow Dash: Look, there's that boy who you release from the toonland book! * Pinkie Pie: Cillian's here?! * Cillian: Kino! My Twin Sister! * Kino: Cillian! My Twin Brother! Cillian and Kino hugged. The Mane 6 got shocked. * Applejack: Cillian and Kino are Twins?! * Rarity: But... they're different! Cillian's Derrick's best friend and We're supposed to kill Kino! * Fluttershy: Oh My... I think we're mistaking Kino as an enemy after betray Cillian! * Rarity: and Look at him! He's fat, ugly and smelly. Cillian take off his cape and jacket and reveal that He became handsome, and got muscles on his arm. * Rarity: or not... Cillian and Kino walking back home to their house. *Applejack: I can't believe it... First: We betrayed Cillian and Now We founded out that Cillian and Kino are fraternal twins! *Twilight Sparkle: But let's give them some time, They come around. Gree meets Cillian for a long time. * Gree: Cillian! * Cillian: Gree, sup buddy! Gree and Cillian Goes to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Gree and Cillian meets Twilight * Gree: It's not look like a place like Home Alone. * Cillian: Watch out! YO FREDDY! MERRY CHRISTMAS! I got you a new top hat that you wanted! * Gree: you know him? * Cillian: Yeah, He saved me and Kino from being seperated when we were babies and take us in care of Clara's! Freddy appeared and Cillian gave him a new top hat which gave him a good hug. Twilight appeared * Twilight: Ah, that was very nice. * Gree: Hello Twilight. * Twilight: Hello Gree. Cillian. * Cillian: um do i know you? I dont know you but i never see you and your friends before. * Twilight: yes you do, Remember? * Cillian: nope. * Twilight: look, me and the others. We don't know Kino's your sister. * Cillian: Duh! Kino and i are in Care. That English Teacher is Clara Oswald, she's my guardian. * Twilight: Where're you parents? * Cillian: My mom's dead and my dad who cares i don't know where he is! * Twilight: So you dont remember me? * Cillian: Nah i do remember ya, I'm just messing with you. * Twilight: Good. * Cillian: Anyway It's an Honor to see you again, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash bully Cillian and Kino's little sister Deathic. * Pinkie: You little meanie! Why did you do it?! * Deathic: huh?! * Applejack: Tell us, why did ya do to the Dumpster! * Deathic: Uh.. uh.. (beginning to cry) * Rainbow Dash: Tell Us Now! Cillian, Kino, Gree and Twilight walk towards to them. * Twilight: okay ready? * Cillian: Yeah. * Pinkie: Twilight, hold on, we are force to ask this little girl a lesson * Deathic: Cillian! Kino! * Cillian: Hey Deathic, Come here. Cillian carries Deathic. * Applejack: wait, you know Cillian? * Deathic: Yeah, I'm Cillian and Kino's favorite little sister. Featured Songs *Survive the Night by Mandopony (cover by Kino Darcy) Trivia Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas Category:Gree Category:Christmas Category:TV Movies Category:GoAnimate Category:YouTube Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Fan Movies Category:Animation Category:Live-action films Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Movies Category:Musicals Category:My Little Pony Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Doctor Who Category:Waterloo Road Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Crossover films